1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of basketball goals, and particularly to a goal which is collapsible upon application of a sufficient downward force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of basketball goals have been provided in the prior art. The typical structure includes a round hoop portion which is secured to a bracket adapted for mounting on a basketball backboard. These structures are usually rigid in construction, with the pieces typically being welded together to form a single unit.
One problem which has developed is that the basketball goals and/or the backboards may not be sufficiently strong to withstand the downward forces applied by the players. Relatively strong forces may occur when a player "dunks" a basketball, or otherwise grabs onto or hangs on the rim or hoop portion of the basketball goal. One method to compensate for this problem has been to design heavy duty backboards and goals.
Another approach has been to design energy-absorbing basketball goals and backboard units. One such unit is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,420, issued to Tyner on Sept. 5, 1978. The Tyner device includes a backboard which is pivotally mounted at the top and which has a spring mount at the bottom to permit the backboard to pivot inwardly so as to accommodate a downward force on the basketball goal.
An energy absorbing basketball goal and backboard unit is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,734, issued Tyner on March 25, 1980. In the latter patent, the backboard unit includes a basketball goal which is mounted to the backboard to be pivotable about a horizontal axis at the lower end of the mounting position. The upper portion of the bracket is secured to the backboard by bolts which extend through the backboard and connect to a spring mechanism. When a downward force is applied to the goal, the goal will pivot about the lower axis and the upper portion will move away from the backboard against the resistance of the spring biasing mechanisms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,588, issued to Ebstein on Sept. 7, 1971, there is disclosed a basketball goal which also is pivotable with respect to the backboard. However, the goal in the Ebstein patent pivots about a horizontal axis at the uppermost portion of the mounting bracket, with the lower portion being affixed by rigid struts connecting with the rim or hoop portion. The Ebstein goal therefore does not permit the goal to pivot downwardly in response to a downward force, but simply permits the goal to be collapsed in the downward position when the lower struts are disconnected from the backboard.